Try, Try, Happened
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Ino wants to know why Shikamaru has been acting so weird lately. But then he goes to a S ranked mission with Shino and Kiba. Will Ino ever find out why? I suck at summeries! Please RR!


**Try, Try, Happened**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and to all the fans of Naruto…it's for the better!**

**Authors Notes: This is my first fan-fiction. My couple is Shikamaru x Ino This is in Ino's POV -**

_

* * *

_

_I looked at the flustered ninja who has the 200+ IQ. "What's up, Shika?" I asked, in my normal perky mood._

_Shikamaru looked down. His eyes were on the leaf-covered ground. "Do you still like Sasuke?" He mumbled softly. His hair was pulled up in this normal ponytail and he wore his ninja uniform._

_I looked at him suspiciously. "Yes…" I replied slowly. "Why?" My blond, long hair blew gently in the breeze. I was slightly fidgeting with my purple uniform._

_He looked up at me. He had a lazy smile on his tan face. "Oh…Sakura wanted me to tell you to give up." He took a step backwards. "I gotta go. I have a S-mission tomorrow with Kiba and Shino. Later!" He turned and ran off to his home._

"_Since when does he run?" I pondered._

"Why was he flustered?" I mumbled to myself.

"Why was who flustered?" Sakura question. Sakura and I were hanging out together. It was awfully quiet without the boys. Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba were on an S-Ranked mission; and Chouchi, Sasuke, and Naruto were on an A-Ranked mission.

"Shikamaru," I snapped. I explained the story to her.

Sakura set down her water bottle. "I never told him to tell you to give up…I woulda' told you myself," Sakura said when I finished.

"WHAT!" I cried. "He LIED to me?"

"Well…it sounds like he made up an excuse…" Sakura told me. "He surely didn't mean to lie…" She played with her trimmed cherry blossom pink hair.

"Well he did!" I huffed.

"But, Ino –" Sakura was cut off by a group of ninjas. They were crying for a medic-nin. "I have to go over there to help. I _am_ a medic-nin."

Sakura ran off to help the group. I followed, butwhat I saw was not pleasant.

There was Shino and Kiba holding an injured Shikamaru. Shika was unconscious!

I ran over to Kiba and Shino. "What happened?" I cried.

Shino looked upset. Kiba was the one who answered me.

"Shikamaru took a kunai knife in the leg and he was poisoned, too," was Kiba's response. The wild looking ninja looked troubled by it.

"I could have saved him," Shino mumbled. He sullenly watched a bug crawl by.

Sakura walked over and checked his pulse. "Let's get him to the hospital!" She cried. "He will have he right medical help there!" Sakura turned to me. "Come on."

It's been a few days since Shikamaru was taken in. He's been healed, but he still was unconscious. I stayed there by his side the whole time. He was my best friend. Well…Him and Sakura.

I walked over to the window. I set my hand on the cold glass.

_I walked to the one place I knew I could always find him. I walked over to the tree that I always see Shika resting against while he watches the clouds go by._

"_Shika!" I called once I saw his form lying contently on the green grass._

_He opened one eye to acknowledge that I was there. "Hey," he said in his lazy tone of voice._

_"I was looking all over for you," I breathed. "You sure can be hard to find!" I plunked myself next to him._

_"Oh yeah?" he asked. His eyes were shut once again. "Why?"_

_"Well…" I blushed. "I wanted to know what you wanted for your birthday!"_

_He smiled. "Well…don't get mad but…I don't have an idea for you to go by." He sat up and looked at me. "Well I do…never mind…I'm crazy!_

"Ungh!" A low groan was heard.

I immediately looked over to the bed Shika rested on. His eyes were open!

I flew over there and gave him a killer hug. He squeaked. I immediately pulled away. "Shika! You're OK!"

"What? How did I get here? Was the mission a success? Did I blow it for them?" he asked question after question.

"Kiba and Shino brought you here. The mission was a success. And no, you didn't blow it for them," I laughed. "It's not like you to ask so many questions so fast!"

He blushed and looked down. "Ya…well…you know how it is."

"Shika?" I looked down at the 200+ IQ genius.

"Ya?" He questioned.

Moving my head down to his confused one, I kissed him lightly on the lips. "I think I like you," I breathed.

"You think?" A hurt expression crossed his features.

"Now I know."

"I know I like you." He pulled me down and planted a firm kiss on my lips. "I tried to tell you that twice."

"When I asked about what you wanted for your birthday and before you left?" I questioned.

"Ya." He pulled me down again. "Do you still like Sasuke?"

"For a genius you sure are stupid…of COURSE I don't!"


End file.
